


The Woods

by rosebox



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Forests, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, the two bbs walk on the side of the river, woah vinny so forceful ;))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebox/pseuds/rosebox
Summary: Joel and Vinny take a stroll next to the river in the woods, and Joel finally gains the courage to say it.





	The Woods

Joel stepped out of the car, the car was located in a calm, breezy woods near a river. Him and Vinny had come up here just to relax and talk, be friends and probably have a picnic as well. They weren't sure what the name of the woods was but wherever would be relaxing if they had each other. Not to mention, this place was the perfect place for loads of different romantic stuff, it gave off a weird vibe. It was just right for what Joel was planning to do.

They started their walk just on the side of the river, letting the animals that rest on the water look and stare at them. It was funny how many of them followed the boys and made their own unique sounds, no matter what was happening behind them, it was still relaxing. Joel couldn't stop looking at his best friend, the sunset that beamed on the side of his face highlighted the best parts of it, like his nose and those deep green eyes. Vinny looked at Joel, smiling. Joel thought he was beautiful, he just wanted to grab the man beside him and kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

Night started to fall, letting day come to an end as the two sat on the side of the river bank. They both threw random coins that they found on their walk beside the river into it and even tried to feed the birds with apple, how silly they were. They didn't wanna move, the breeze that floated over the stream and into their faces hit them with sudden joy, something that is rare to get. Joel started to look at his friend again, this time getting the guts to say what he wanted to say to Vinny. Of course, Vinny caught him off track again and grinned. Joel and Vinny stared at each other, waiting for something, anything to come of their mouths. 

He was finally gonna do it, this was the time. Come on Joel. "Hey... Uh." Joel coughed, "I've wanted to tell you something for a while." His voice echoed through Vinny's mind, he knows exactly what was going to happen. "You love me and you want to be with me blah blah blah... Just fucking kiss me already." Vinny giggled at the boy as he immediately jumped at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and ghosting his lips over his. Vinny felt light, he felt weird. He felt happy. He kissed back and lifted the boy on his feet so he could get a better angle with his companion, he couldn't stop smiling. Joel pulled back. "I've been waiting to say that for years." The Swed blurted nervously. "And I was waiting for you to say it, I've always known you've liked me!" The wind blew at the two faster, it was amazing. Magical even, did they ever want this to end? "You've always stared at me and gave me the look like you were about to pounce on me and just..." Vinny released his grip on Joel's hips, moving his hand to grip his back. "Smother me in kisses!" He then pecked the shorter boy all over, on his lips, his head, his cheek and even his nose. Joel chuckled and let Vinny do the work, he didn't want to ruin the moment for Vinny.

"Thank you so much." The air grew thick, "I love you." Joel pulled away.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i had so much fun writing this one and I was actually planning to give it no dialog.  
> oh well.


End file.
